


【锤基】九点九邂逅

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 邂逅系列大概是一个轮回game那种调调 锤哥哥的攻略游戏/误基基是大概和锤有一些接触后会苏醒，在他开心了后锤被扔到下一个轮回时空（大概就是这样的吧）邂逅系列是没有小剧情的，可以及其放心食用OVO，结局自然是和和美美每章都是一章完剧情che的格式。谢谢喜欢XD





	【锤基】九点九邂逅

度过五二一

驻唱歌手锤x多金总裁基·下克上  
（放心食用·一章完·剧情pwp·）

——用五秒开始的恋情，持续了两分钟的激情，用一时断掉的一夜情。

**

Thor在发呆。

就在上一秒，他们还没在一起就分手了，原因很简单：昨晚他没带套。

Loki是这么说的：“你想得病、我不想得病，我管你干不干净。”

Loki是他这个月初才勾搭上的有钱总裁，年纪轻轻被称为刻薄尖酸的代表人——商场如战场，能把人逼到绝境的银舌头。

作为酒吧驻唱歌手的Thor，一个临近毕业没工作追逐梦想的年轻人，那天晚上他被一个变态缠上了，金发大胸身材良好的男人格外招眼，当那个秃头油腻老大爷的手摸上来时，Thor恶心到后背汗毛都立了起来。

可他作为服务行业，不可以轻易的和客人翻脸，但他没有想到很快就有人来解救他，Loki戴着手套就像一个洁癖狂，把变态的手从他身上拉下来。

黑色头发绿色眼睛的男人看起来高高在上不可一世，微微皱着眉，说了一句不要弄脏这里。

这间酒吧是Loki的副业，总裁的临时考察，却遇上了这档事。

Thor感激极了的抬头，他对上那双绿色的眼睛，一瞬间就满脸春心荡漾，砰咚砰咚的开始心跳。

这个人好好看。

年轻的大学生一瞬间见色起意，用着最年轻的方法，最浪荡的姿态，散发着自己的雄性荷尔蒙。

衬衫下解开的两颗扣子，故意唱起最为拿手的情歌。

没有人能抵挡住Thor.Odinson的魅力，他对此一向有自信。

果然没多久，Loki就注意到了那个舞台上面的大男孩。Thor也脸蛋红红的看着那位身着考究的青年。电光火石一瞬间，Thor低着头伸出了手，“先生……可以认识一下吗。”

也许是觉着年轻的男孩太有意思，Loki少见的没有直接开房递卡。

他们开始了类似网恋的生活？

明明都在一个城市，总裁大人依然开心的坐着他的办公桌，而年轻的男孩还要泡在他的酒吧里驻唱。

互相了解的两个星期总是充满了甜言蜜语。

 

xxx：[Thor]  
xxx：[Loki]

Loki：[你长得很可爱。]  
Thor：[不不不，您长得，更更好看！]

Thor人生第一次被夸可爱，觉得又害臊又有些不服气，无论怎么看自己都是帅气阳光的，哪里有那个人可爱呢？

Loki看着手机上的您更更好看，不矜笑了出来。

 

两个星期可以了解别人很多，甚至看透一个人。

比如两个星期的时间里，Loki知道了Thor是个在追求梦想的学生，这个可怜的学生为了他那不懈实际的梦想，马上就要读不下去书了。

这个坏孩子的学分低到要毕不了业，天天最烦的事情就是又要写歌，还要想腾出时间去想他的毕业论文，除了应对麻烦的客人，还要应对麻烦的教授。

Thor不会说软话好话，也许这是他从根本上就留不住女孩的原因，人长得那么好看，却好像是被弯——是个男孩女孩都可以的，随性生活的大男孩。

年轻，健气，哄骗着还发了张裸照。

是个好孩子。  
这让Loki很满意，他就喜欢这种傻傻的，器大事儿不多的。

Loki是个现实又实际的人，他教训他的大男孩，你要拿到你的毕业证书，要不我就让酒吧开了你。

两个星期只能了解一个人的表面，看不透一个人。

比如两个星期里，Thor知道了Loki是他驻唱酒吧的幕后老板。Loki有钱，是个很有名的人，可以在各大百科上查到。

他知道了，Loki对他挺好的，很少有人关心他的学业时，也关心关心他的梦想，甚至帮他联系了一家唱片公司。

他知道Loki对他的身材挺满意的。

他知道Loki愿意和他做。

他不知道别的了。

他们有几天没说话了。

五二一

这是一个听起来很让人觉得暧昧的数字，在五月二十晚，Loki发给了他521的转账金额。

不像那些，给他发着红包包着礼物表达爱意的男孩女孩。干干脆脆直白的转账，那不禁让Thor背后一阵发麻，这个多金总裁是想买他一晚上吗？

那五百二十一可太便宜了。  
在转账下面加了一条消息。

Loki：[男孩，我们明晚见面吧。]

他可不要做为了几百块钱就做撅屁股的鸭子！他堂堂正正的，他才不要赚这种脏钱！

Thor内心天人交战。

Thor：[好呀，好呀，明天几点见呢？]

男孩懊恼的抱了抱自己的脑袋。  
Thor啊Thor，你真是个没有骨气的男人，我看你最大的骨气就是没有秒回——你可真香。

毕竟总裁太好看了叭，他每天晚上都在想着，他整整想了两个星期。

到了见面地点，男孩挠了挠头。

总裁打扮的都不像总裁了，穿着白色T恤运动裤，像个比他还小的高中男生。

“Loki先生，您今天看起来好年轻呀，简直就像我弟弟似的。”

Loki皱了皱眉头，“以后工作了，不要这么跟上司说话，会被人讨厌。”

Thor是以为这是来自男人好意的提点，答了一句“谢谢”又若有所思的想了想，“先生，是我让您不开心了吗？”

Loki没有回答他，谁能真冲着一个，眨着海洋般蓝色眼睛，对你放电的激萌大男孩生气呢。

更何况这个男孩还声音好听，身材极佳，有着一个看着就能让人欲仙欲死的大肉棒呢？

但是Loki懒得和男孩废话，而好在两个人都心知肚明，今天晚上是干嘛来的。

当然不是来喝茶约会的。

旅馆里。

Thor发现，在自己浅薄的人生经验里，他还没有住过这么好的房间。

“先去洗澡。”  
“嗯，可以一起洗吗？”

Loki想了想，点了点头。其实他本就洗过澡了，也没有洗鸳鸯浴的习惯——可偶尔来一次也不错。

这澡洗的很舒服。

在温水里奶头被含住，下面被抓住撸动，男孩弹吉他的手指间是有着茧子的，那些带着摩擦感的力量挤压着阴茎，粉嫩的东西一看就并不常用，很快在男孩手中燃起热度。

Loki习惯性做下面那个，甚至他已经提前做好了润滑，所以今天穿了条舒适的运动裤。  
内裤里垫了张女孩用的护垫，润滑弄湿裤子总也不好。

显然，那东西在脱内裤时，被大男孩发现了。

“特别的爱好？”Thor笑了笑，摆好衣服。  
Loki却不知为什么懒得解释，红着脸攀上男孩的脖子。

男孩在他耳边低吟，“骚货，你一个荡妇也想装处女么？”

Loki看他：“孩子，你有说骚话的习惯。”

“先生，您配合我一下不好吗？”Thor并不怀疑自己的能力，他捏了捏身下人已经硬起来的性器，“我觉得您并不讨厌。”

Loki扒上Thor的肩，在耳边呢喃，“小主人，我确实不讨厌。”

“叫主人，小骚货。”  
“主人。”  
“真乖，奖励你。”

Thor话毕开始大力揉捏手中的物件。

“嗯哈啊——有些过，有些太过了——快要，要，要到了。”Loki并不隐忍呻吟，在恍惚中就射了出来，Thor捻了捻手里的精液，将那些擦到男人脸上，甚至想塞进男人嘴里。

Loki抗拒了一下，Thor便识相的擦在其他地方。

“进来……套……”  
“后面流了好多水，小婊子这么期待么？我可要插进去了。”  
“别他妈废话！”

Thor得不来趣便不在闹Loki，带上套子便老实顶胯插弄。

身下人提前做了扩张润滑，那本不用来交欢的地方柔软贴合，酥软的后穴在身体动情后变得温热，在被撞击到某些地方时，像张灵巧的嘴，夹弄男人的阴茎。

舒服……

Thor觉得自己身下好像被温水泡着，继而又是被丝绸包裹，在某些时候，他能听见Loki在身下忘情的放声大叫。

那些极大的鼓励了他，于是他变找准了位置顶的越来越深，不由得又想闹身下的人。

他故意揉着Loki完全勃起的阴茎，却又把顶在里面的阴茎抽到穴口的位置磨弄。

男孩本想听一句求他，求他插的更深，Thor有足够的自信能操射Loki，身下的人太敏感了。

只是没想到，在穴口轻轻操弄，配合着揉捏两下前面，Loki就射了出来。

“好快……？”

男孩看着手里的白色浓稠，Loki的身体对于第二次来说有点太快了。  
男人再射下去，就纵欲过度了，Thor不自觉的瘪嘴，虽说也算舒服，他可还一次都没爽到呢。

“你做，不用在意我。”Loki好像轻易看透了男孩的想法，喝了口水。

男孩哑然。

插弄中Thor发现，Loki的敏感点一个很浅，一个偏深，自己上一次实打实捅进去，操弄的里面让他舒服，刚刚在穴口磨，又是对着男人敏感的地方百般折磨。

自从射过两次后，Loki有意无意的避开敏感的地方，用穴道狠狠夹弄着男孩的阴茎，在心里懊恼着青年人的熬人时长。

Thor舒服了就连骨头都放松，他一向活不错，自然知道Loki在奋力讨好他，不愿认输的男孩奋力捅干，撞的Loki开始随着他的动作颠动。

“叫出来，宝贝。”Thor蛊惑着看似冷清的Loki，双手抓住Loki的前胸，吻着男人的脸蛋挺胯。

“呜……Thor，Thor……好大，不行了，我不行的，要坏了，啊……”

Loki感觉自己眼冒金星，他有多久没这么舒服过了，前面又不知道什么时候站了起来，活生生被男人操到高潮。

这让Thor他兴奋坏了，像头许久没开荤的狼崽一股脑的扎进Loki的身体里，他扇Loki的屁股，拍打揉弄的更红，紫红怒涨的阴茎插在红艳的娇花里，捅出汁水一波一涌也全然不在意。

在第一次射出后，他爽的脑子都发懵，靠在床头神游，摘下套子半软的阴茎支楞着，黑发男人靠在他的怀里，戳着他的腹肌，Thor舒坦的把玩Loki的头发，一会儿又忍不住的捏捏男人发红的后颈。

昏昏沉沉Loki找回感觉，虽说纵欲后有些腰酸背疼，但也算舒服，支起脑袋亲了亲Thor的前端，那根东西居然就在注视下又一次硬了起来。

“哇哦。”这下男人都惊叹了。

“你别！Loki，我受不了的！会还想要！”Thor急急忙忙想挡，抓过一件衣服妄想做他的遮羞布，没想到是Loki的白T恤，看着衣服被支起的小帐篷，Loki一下子脸黑了。

“我不做了，Thor，在做下去我会射到虚脱的。”Loki拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“用帮你撸么？不用的话我去洗澡了。”

“我自己来吧。”  
“好。”

Loki起身靠在床前，他微微欠身，屁股里不大舒服，润滑和被干出的肠液就顺着穴口外流。

Thor都呆了，看着背朝他的Loki，屁眼刚被干过透着股娇红，嫩穴翻着被操出的肠肉，挂着亮晶晶的淫液，小穴直直的冲着他的眼前，骚气十足，就像无声的邀请。

Thor感觉自己硬的发痛，他连脑子都要被情欲烧焦了，男孩的脑子里想什么便想做什么，他从后面拉住Loki的胳膊，把人向下按坐在自己的肉棒上，阴茎实打实的塞进肛口，Thor抱着Loki的屁股上上下下。

“Thor！啊啊啊！啊！停下！”Loki一边尖叫，一边用力推开Thor，却被男人抱住腰按在阴茎上，Thor正一手拉他的胳膊，一手抱着他的屁股，像要把他钉在阴茎上一般。

Loki双眼瞪直，口水流了一脖子，屁股一次次落在大腿上，被操的啪啪作响，他知道这事态全然失控，看着自己眼前已经又一次颤巍巍的翘高。

男孩的第二次明显时间更长，次次干在深处鼓胀的地方，阴囊拍打他的会阴，连耻毛都变成将他骚刮更痒更敏感的凶手。

不行了不行了不行了不行了不行了受不了了，Loki的眼泪一波一波的开始流，他被操得完全忍不住这些，在啊啊的一声声高声呻吟中，叫骂：

“停下！小疯子……你他妈……我操……啊啊啊！”

Loki知道自己快撑不住了，他今天己经射了三次，他真的觉得自己一定射不出来了，甚至他刚刚已经有了微微的尿意，他前端的感觉已经来了，这么下去他一定会被活生生操到失禁——

Thor在他耳边咬牙切齿，  
“操死你！”

那句话让Loki腿软的想向前逃跑，却一次次被抱回来，将男孩的肉棒压紧吃在身体里。

Loki感受到身体里的阴茎一弹一跳，他知道男孩快要到了，他也要撑不住了，如果被内射他一定会当场尿出来！

“怕……我怕，Thor，别射在里面，求你……”

急急忙忙的Loki摆弄着腿想要逃跑，却已经来不及逃了，Thor已经开始听不到那些，掐紧Loki的腰，内射在他感受到的肠道嫩软夹弄的那一块儿，大股浓稠的精液便灌满了坐在他身上的后穴，带着粘液拔出的时候发出“啵”的响亮一声。

Thor在这时候感到腿间稍微有些温热，发现身上的Loki不知在何时被他操到了射尿，前后的快感让Loki整个人虚脱的两眼发黑，靠在他身体上喘息。

Thor好像终于清醒点的发现自己干了什么，搂了搂怀里发软的Loki，找了个舒服姿势，从床头柜拿着水给人喂了一些，Loki半张着嘴，不少都从嘴边漏了出来。

“对不起……先生太诱人了。”Thor含了一口，用嘴对嘴的方式渡给Loki，不知第几口时被男人狠狠咬了一口。

回神的Loki狠狠剜了眼Thor。

“对不起Loki……我带你去洗澡。”

在给人冲洗的时候，Thor盯着Loki的眼神开始让Loki感到不舒服。

那眼神里是一种炽热包含迷恋的感情，Loki一瞬间便怕了，爱？那可不是合适他的东西。

“Loki先生。虽然有点唐突，但我很喜欢您。”Thor拢了拢头发，“您要是不想太快我可以先做床伴，我想追你。”

“先生，我可以喜欢你么？”

这孩子是有处女情结么？做过一次就急着负责？

Loki晕晕沉沉的，笑了一下。  
那个笑容让Thor更为沉迷。

大尾巴狼把所有都收拾的干干净净，把他抱在怀里就像护食的小孩，Loki实在没心情想更多的东西，晕晕沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天早上，Loki总裁揉着自己酸到废掉的腰，一脸脾气的瞪了眼身边的Thor，伸出脚踹了一脚。

“起来！”

Thor揉揉眼睛发呆。

“昨晚不带套是吧，想做就做是吧？你想得病、我不想得病，我管你干不干净。”

Thor懵逼着看着暴躁的Loki，这个骂他的Loki就像个少年。凶巴巴的涨红了脸。

他情不自禁的扑上去献吻。  
然后被狠狠的打了一巴掌，现在只能趴在这里发呆。

他持续了不过一晚的爱情，就这么轻而易举地化成泡沫。

在浴室洗好澡的Loki，看着还躺在床上发呆的大男孩就来气。

“你还想在这里呆多久？呆在旅馆里让你觉得很舒服是吧？”

Loki还是选择了送男孩回家，他总也不能把一个，甚至不知道怎么回家的的孩子丢在路边。从各种意义上来说，他都做不出这样的事情。

Loki很清楚，他并不讨厌Thor，耿直的男孩表达爱意的做法和做爱时放荡的姿态，都像是给生命中注入了一股年轻的血液。说不期待，不心动，是不可能的。Loki禁欲许久，昨晚那场性爱虽说劳人，但也确实是让他舒服到了。

可惜他并不敢给男孩承诺。

对他来说，感情总是一瞬即逝没有什么可以真正的挽留在身边。一时的心动只是一时，并不会长久。

于是，在送男孩回家的路上，他们两个竟然沉默到了，连句话都没得说的份上。

“Loki，我会去医院开证明再来找你的！你要相信我，我真的没有骗你！我是真的喜欢你！”关掉车门前，男孩终于鼓起勇气喊出一句。

Loki看着手机里面的联系方式，想了想，竟然真的没有舍得丢掉。

或许对他来说，一段新的恋情，没准是枯燥生活的绝佳调味料。

总裁先生靠在办公桌上，莫名其妙今天很想吃葡萄，便打算给秘书小姐发一句消息。

Thor：「先生我的体检报告下来了！」  
Loki：[我要葡萄。]

Thor看着手机，不知道为什么Loki会回一句这个，但立刻就回了一句，  
我立马去买！

Loki 看了眼消息，他这……可真是发给谁了啊。  
但是看着那句我立马去买，反倒懒得解释，而是痛痛快快的翻起了男孩的检查报告。

秘书小姐来交报告的时候一脸疑惑，今天的活阎王总裁怎么什么任性要求都没提，还笑的这么一脸开心。

叮咚  
Thor：LokiLoki，我到阿斯加德大厦下了qwq，我我我不知道你在哪里啊……

Loki看着信息，噗的笑了出来。

真可爱。

Loki冲着秘书小姐眨眼，“今天早点下班，工作整理好放我桌子上。”

Thor站在高楼下面左右张望，慌得一批。也不知道为什么就脑子一热的过来了。他根本不知道Loki到底是不是会不会在这里，阿斯加德总公司都是他从网上查到的消息。

他抱着葡萄，委屈的不行。他也不知道自己做了个什么事，但事都做了，他还能说什么？

说句实话，很希望Loki先生能看看他。

虽然不大可能，男孩抱着葡萄灰溜溜的想逃。却在这个时候被人从后面拍了一下肩膀——Loki出现的时候，男孩开心的大喊了一句Loki先生。

Loki被Thor带去了公寓，男孩的家装修的并不太好。沙发还算柔软，洗好的葡萄也足够甜。这些都让人觉得舒服。

Loki说想吃糖醋鱼，男孩恰巧在中餐厅打工。Loki说外面下雨了，男孩说他家没有雨伞。

Loki抓着男孩的阴茎问到，这里的雨伞有吗？  
Thor说他可以淋雨去买。

黑色头发的总裁笑了笑，说舍不得他的男孩淋雨。

“我看过检查报告了，男孩。这次还给你开特例，雨停了我们一起去买，好么？”  
“一起……？”

Thor满脸写着不敢相信，却得到了一个吻来帮他坚定信念。

非常非常理所当然的，开始了莫名其妙的同居生活。

于是在小公寓的柔然沙发上，紧巴巴的小床上，甚至是地板和小阳台——他们做了一次又一次，忘情的在性爱里沉沦。

然而爱情总是转瞬即逝的，Thor发现，Loki觉得玩腻了。

他还向他们最初认识的那两个心情一样，他被Loki先生摸得透彻，被吃的死死的。而Loki呢，他什么都不知道不了解。

他对这份感情充满彷徨，直到他听见，Loki在梦里哭着叫他的名字，把人摇醒Thor才知道他做噩梦了。

那一晚的Loki窝在Thor的怀里，害怕着外面的雷电，就像一只乖巧的猫咪，流着眼泪发泄着不满，又闹着在撒娇。

Thor就在那个时刻下定决心，无论以后发生什么他也要守护好他的Loki先生。

第二天，Loki提了分手。

他意识到自己失态了。他不愿意再和男孩纠缠，不愿意付出真心。

走的潇潇洒洒。

就好像从来没爱过一样。

这日子清净了几天，Loki也渐渐有些归于平静——甚至他居然开始期待，Thor会回来找他。

期待总会一次次落空不是嘛？

那还不如从不期待——从不期待那个人的爱。

————

Loki根本没想到过Thor会守在他的办公室门口！

被男孩突然推进门内的Loki汗毛都竖了起来，“别闹男孩，Thor……我一会儿还有个会！”

“男孩？”  
Thor气冲冲的。  
“男孩，你总把我当成男孩！Loki，你才是个任性的孩子！玩弄别人的感情，你根本不知道什么叫喜欢！”

看着Thor的脸，Loki觉得无理取闹透了。

“你就是不会不想，你只知道冲我嚷嚷，我干嘛要和你这么大的一个孩子谈恋爱？！一开始就和你说好的关系——你还要往自己脸上贴多少金？”  
“你有什么能配上的？你这种身材的鸭子，我就是打个电话就能叫来一群！”

Thor被Loki骂的一愣一愣的，不应该啊，那个先性爱时在他身下哭的Loki，那个咬着他耳坠的Loki，那个在梦里默念他的名字的Loki，都是假的么？

他也是抱了信心，才敢这么的勇往直前。

Loki指着他骂到，“滚！滚出去！在我喊来保安前，你自己滚蛋！”

Thor最后的勇气，是上前用亲吻封住了他的嘴。

他没想到，没有推开，而是回吻，口腔里的另一条肉舌，不安分的回应起热烈的舔咬。

喜欢。

Loki想他完蛋了，他受不了这个家伙出格的挑火，明明看着是只温顺好欺负的大狗，谁知道是个行动直白利落的毒狼。

无论什么时候都喜欢。

他被亲吻的脑子昏昏沉沉的，呼吸不上来前，Thor终于放过了他。

可这时候男孩半蹲在他身下，熟练的打开皮带扣，拔下Loki的西裤，就像拔下这故作高冷混蛋的脸皮。用嘴咬住Loki的内裤，扒到盆骨之下，隔着内裤用舌头描绘男人肉棒动情的形状。

“别在这里做，别让我讨厌你。”

“可你已经硬了！”  
“Thor！”

“你好久没喊过我的名字了。Loki，别让我讨厌你的意思是，你不讨厌我么？”

他把Loki逼得说不上来话，男人彻底没了办法，狠狠拧了一把Thor的耳朵。  
“Loki，你还有多久开会？我给你口出来，好么？”

有力的肉舌包裹住那根肉茎，Thor的口腔温度很高，Loki感觉自己插在什么软热的高级容器里，舒服的骨头都放松，而最舒服的，应该来自那种心底的心满意足。

是喜欢。

白浊射到金发男人的脸上，Thor迷离着舔了一点点，又开始像那个求着主人施舍爱意的小狼狗。

Loki可心里清楚这是匹什么样的饿狼。

抬高了嘴角。

没办法，被偏爱的从来都是有持无恐的一方。

“Thor，这么喜欢我么？”  
“是的！最喜欢了！Loki先生开完会，我们可以回家么？”

Loki看着蓝眼睛，“想回我家么？Thor？”  
大男孩点着头说，“想，早想了，不敢和你提……”

 

在Loki的家门口前，Thor甜滋滋的揽住Loki的腰告白。

“Loki，我喜欢你，最喜欢你，只喜欢你。”

黑发男人吻住他的眼睛，告诉他，傻瓜，我爱你。

……  
……  
……

雷神在长久的黑暗中挣开眼睛，他知道自己待不了几秒钟，就又会迎来一个崭新的人生。  
当眼睛再次闭上，光亮再次袭来前。

Thor的耳边又一次响起了分离前Loki的话。

 

——“雷神Thor！我惩罚你在无尽的轮回里一次又一次的爱上我！直到我愿意原谅你！”

 

雷神笑着摇了摇头，小骗子，爱上你怎么能叫惩罚呢？  
他每次都期待极了下一次。

 

第一幕  
度过五二一  
落幕·Fin


End file.
